


Does She Know (That We Bleed The Same)?

by clarkesbellmy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, You're Welcome, aka bellamy actually got clarke out of that cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkesbellmy/pseuds/clarkesbellmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even ragged and raw she looked so beautiful. Bellamy thought he had never seen a lovelier sight than that of her face at this very moment. He couldn’t help himself, he reached up and gently brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does She Know (That We Bleed The Same)?

_If you're scared, I'm on my way._  
_Did you run away, did you run away?_  
_I don't need to know._  
_If you ran away, if you ran away,_  
_Come back home..._  
_Just come home._

* * *

 

_Get out of my way,_ he had yelled on that field hours before. No one was in his way now. Walking down those stairs he _knew_ she was there, he could feel it. He didn’t spare the writing on the wall boasting of the star spangled banner a second glance once he saw the delicate hands tied to that pole.

_Her_ delicate hands. Matted with blood and bruises but unmistakably Clarke’s. How many times had those hands stitched their people up? Stitched _him_ up. Oh, he had missed those hands.

He wanted to run to her but knew he should be cautious, so Bellamy slowly crept forward. He continued forward until he saw her face and then all pretense of safety was gone.

She had changed so much in three months. Her hair was longer, darker, with traces of dye in it, and her face had hardened. But when she saw him her face grew soft in awe.

“Bell?” She murmured through the gag.

Even ragged and raw she looked so beautiful. Bellamy thought he had never seen a lovelier sight than that of her face at this very moment. He couldn’t help himself, he reached up and gently brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

“Hey,” he whispered.

Bellamy wiped a piece of dirt from her cheek and pulled the gag out from her mouth.

“I’ll get you out.”

Before either of them had a chance to do anything Clarke’s eyes widened in fear.

“Look out!” She screamed.

Bellamy whirled around just in time to see something flying at his face. He tried to stand up but it caught him in the chest and he fell to the ground, inches from Clarke.

“No!” He heard her cry.

Bellamy was now effectively pinned to the ground by a large man holding the point of a sword -the sword Bellamy had stolen, he realized- against his throat. He couldn’t believe it. He had finally _found her_. He wouldn’t let it end like this.

“Please! Please don’t!” Clarke was shouting. “I’ll do anything! I-I’ll stop fighting!”

_No,_ Bellamy thought with horror. _Never stop fighting._

“Just please don’t kill him!” She sobbed desperately. “Please…”

Astonished, Bellamy felt the weapon ease away from his jugular and he swallowed heavily.

“Thank you,” Clarke breathed.

But nothing was ever that easy, was it? Seconds later Bellamy felt the agonizing stab of pain as a knife was shoved into his thigh.

He tried to stay quiet but a scream ripped loose when the knife was pulled out.

“Don’t follow us,” the man growled.

Bellamy lay on the ground in a growing pool of his own blood while the man sheathed his weapon and turned to Clarke. As soon as the man’s back was to him, Bellamy reached into his boot and grasped the small hunting knife he kept there.

For a moment, he locked eyes with Clarke and swallowed. He had one shot at this, he had to make it count.

Slowly, he pushed himself off the ground so as not to make any noise, and when the man bent over to put Clarke’s gag back in her trembling mouth, Bellamy darted forward with the swiftness learned from Lincoln and wrapped an arm around the man’s neck, slitting his throat in seconds.

The man fell directly onto Clarke, splashing her face with his hot blood. Shaking, Bellamy dragged him off of her and pulled her gag off again.

She coughed blood from her mouth.

“Bellamy…”

Bellamy put a hand on her face and wiped blood from her eyes.

“We’ll talk later, okay? Let’s just get you out of here.”

Clarke nodded and he went to untie her hands. The ropes were old and worn and they cut into his fingers as he worked but he didn’t care. When he finished his hands were as bloody as Clarke’s face.

She wrenched her hands free from the binding and rubbed at the red rimming her wrists. He watched her glance warily at the body next to her and he did the same. Taking her hands he helped her to her feet and she instantly threw her arms around his body. He could barely stand on his own two feet, never mind with her added weight but he didn’t care, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried his face in her hair.

Bellamy was near to falling over so he quietly said her name but she didn’t seem to hear him. He started stumbling and Clarke yanked herself back, grabbing his shoulders so he wouldn’t fall.

“Oh my god, you’re hurt! I’m sorry, I was just…” She trailed off but Bellamy didn’t need her to finish the sentence, he knew.

“Let’s go,” she said worriedly. “You’re bleeding badly.”

He smiled. She was already back to her old self, assessing his wounds and ordering him around in that bossy little voice of her’s.

“Whatever you say, Princess.”

She smiled and breathed a little laugh at that and Bellamy knew she had missed him too.

“Come on,” Clarke said as she hauled his arm over her shoulders.

He let her help him up the stairs and through the forest, giving her directions back to the cave.

“Stop it,” she said a few minutes later.

“Stop what?” Bellamy grimaced.

“Stop putting weight on that damn leg. I got you, okay?”

She looked into his eyes then, giving him silent assurance. As if he needed it, Bellamy thought, he always knew that. But he nodded and allowed himself to put more weight on her shoulders. She took it in stride, it always marveled him how strong her tiny frame was.

They heard voices up ahead and he felt Clarke tense before he recognized them.

“It’s okay,” he reassured her.

Moments later Kane stepped through the trees, followed by Monty, his mother, and Pike.

Monty noticed his companion first.

“...Clarke.”

She smiled tightly. “Hey Monty.”

He ran over and gave her a hug while Kane took Bellamy’s weight. Bellamy was reluctant to let her go but she was safe now, so he let his arm slide off her shoulders.

“It’s good to see you, Clarke,” the older man said fondly.

Clarke smiled and nodded in his direction.

Kane then looked down at Bellamy. “Good job,” he said quietly and patted him on the shoulder.

Of course, it was Clarke who broke up the peaceful reunion.

“We have to keep moving, Bellamy’s hurt.”

“We’re squatting in a cave near by, we can fix him up there.” Pike answered. “Nice to see you Miss Griffin.”

Bellamy began to tune out of the conversation after that, only hearing bits and pieces as Kane practically dragged him back across the now empty field. He briefly registered Monty introducing his mother to Clarke, and the worried looks she kept sending his way, but that was all.

Once they entered the safety of the cave Clarke was in medic mode, barking orders to anyone who would listen. Bellamy soon found himself lying in a makeshift bed of jackets while Clarke kneeled beside him, rooting through the menial first aid kit Kane had brought in his pack.

“Sorry we don’t have more,” Monty was speaking in the background.

“It’s fine Monty, thank you,” Clarke said sternly, but not without kindness. She was in her doctor’s headspace now and Bellamy knew that meant she had no room for distractions.

Kane ushered everyone further into the cave, Bellamy figured he must know how Abby worked and assumed Clarke was the same. Their chatter dulled and ceased the further back they went and suddenly Bellamy was painfully aware of how quiet it was.

“So,” he tried to say cheerily, though it probably came out as a grimace. “How bad is it?”

“I’m not sure,” Clarke answered. She was in the process of cutting the leg of his pants off. “I haven’t got a good look yet, but you lost a lot of blood.”

Her scissors cut through the last of the fabric and she started gathering it into a thin rope.

“You’re an idiot, you know,” she said quite frankly. Glancing at his face.

“You know,” Bellamy replied. “I resent that. I-”

He cut off with a groan as Clarke tied the fabric as tight as possible around his upper thigh, just above the cut.

“You were saying?” She muttered.

Before Bellamy could respond she looked closer at his leg and sucked in a sharp breath between her teeth.

“That bad, huh?”

“I reiterate,” she said with a glare. “Idiot.”

Bellamy winced as she applied an antiseptic to the gash.

“It was worth it,” he said simply.

Clarke’s hands paused in their search for thread to accompany the needle she was currently clutching to with far too much strength than was necessary.

“You almost died,” she said quietly.

“Hey,” he whispered, seeing tears forming. “Hey, Clarke…”

He pushed himself into a sitting position despite her protests and laid a hand over the one holding the needle.

“I’m right here okay?”

She barely seemed to hear him.

“I thought,” she sniffled with averted eyes. “I thought I was going to have to watch you die right in front of me… I couldn’t go through that again.”

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly with his other hand on her cheek. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

Clarke took a shaky breath and finally looked him in the eyes.

“I’m sorry I left you.”

That did it for Bellamy. He didn’t care that he was half naked from the waist down or that he was bleeding out on Marcus Kane’s jacket, he pulled Clarke Griffin into his arms and held her there for his dear life.

“I know you did what you had to do,” he said softly. Tears were forming but he didn’t care, she was crying too. “But did it ever occur to you that maybe I couldn’t lose you either?”

Clarke pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes, their noses were almost touching and he could see every little scar on her pale skin.

“I’m sorry,” she said again, leaning her forehead against his.

“I’m sorry too,” he said. “But we’re going to do this together from now on, okay?”

She nodded and Bellamy felt her hair fall around his face.

"Together," she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU'RE WELCOME GUYS!!!!! Just kidding y'all probably hate me right now but I'm sending kisses anyway!
> 
> The title and verse at the top are from Where's My Love by SYML which was on repeat while I wrote this and is quite possibly the most beautiful song ever written so please go listen to it right now!  
> It was featured in a Stydia scene for those of you who watch Teen Wolf (my other OPT, sigh) and when I heard it I cried and then thought *gasp* "BELLARKE". And then last night's episode happened and then this fic happened so......the end.
> 
> Please leave a review if you liked this! It keeps me motivated when I know people respond to my work.


End file.
